At the Bus
by HelloToki
Summary: In which Lee Ping has to take the bus, and a stranger takes advantage of this. Will anyone save him in time? (Rated M since I don't trust myself. Warning: Possible non-con; No like? Then don't read..)
1. Chapter 1

**Updated 08.09.16 . Changed pretty much most of the context in this chapter due to grammatical errors (or I wasn't satisfied with my writing from the previous version) and stuff. This version now goes into more detail about what happens here, I guess.. Sorry for not being a new chapter lol**

**Warning: Sexual harassment/Inappropriate touching, unidentified/Lee..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detentionaire.**

* * *

Day 1

Lee stepped inside the bus like usual, replaying the memory of what had happened this morning: his mom was really mad at him, and was still in a bad mood.. meaning he went to take the bus instead so he wouldn't be facing her in such a state. No teenager wanted to stay with a ticking_ time-bomb_-_for-a-mother_ after all.

The detentionaire exhaled a long, tired sigh; he was already feeling terrible just thinking about it.

_Oh man.. I've really done it this time, haven't I? Ugh, pray to god that she's still not mad by tomorrow—No, I'm PRETTY sure I've crossed the line this time; she's gonna stay like that for a while._

The bus was lacking its usual crowd of passengers today (though most of them were sitting down), so the red and black-haired easily found an empty seat. Sitting down, Lee glanced around for Cam or Holger to no avail. He took out his phone to keep himself busy; his current mood needed something to distract him.

_Heck, even Biffy would do. Wait, does the rep thing still apply when it comes to talking in the bus?.. I'll need to ask the guy when I get the chance to, I guess.. Right now I just need someone to talk with-?! _His thoughts were cut short as the male let out a surprised squeak. He looked down to see a hand sneaking up inside his shirt, roaming around his torso freely.

_W-What..!_

"W-What are you-" Lee looked over to his side to see the man responsible for this sudden action. The man had a dazed look, and there was something in his eyes that the teen couldn't quite place.

_I don't recognize him. I've never seen him before in my entire life.. Then why did he..?_

Feeling a little perturbed, the 15 year-old firmly held the stranger's hand in place, as a way to tell him to stop. And said stranger apparently got the idea by doing so, removing his hand in the process. Lee couldn't help but take note of the scar shaped like an 'x' that covered the back of the man's hand.

"Sorry.. Didn't mean to," the stranger slurred, making the boy wonder if the man was heavily drunk as indicated by the strong odor of alcohol emitting from his breath.

"It's.. fine, really." was the quiet reply. Lee averted his eyes from the man and tried to push any more harboring thoughts away from his mind. Surely, it was an accident—the man even apologized! No way it would happen again.

...

Oh, if only he had went with his fuming mother to drive him to school that day.. Her rage-filled rants and outbursts would've been more tolerable than what would occur in the day after.

Day 2

Lee took the bus again today despite yesterday's incident: He had (repeatedly) assured to himself that it was simply an accident and didn't tell anyone about it.

The bus was particularly crowded with more people this time, much to the dismay (and little relief?) of the teen. All of the seats were already taken, so he had no choice but to stand the entire time until he had arrived at his destination.

There was still no sign of either his friends nor students from the school. This didn't make him feel secure and comfortable in the slightest.

_I don't think I'm THAT early. Seriously, this is just getting weird. _Lee let out a yawn, still feeling a bit tired thanks to a terrible dream from last night.. It was mainly about the small incident.. that turned into something of inappropriate touching.

Just dwelling upon the thought made the dual-haired teen sick in the stomach. He wasn't even a girl to begin with: why would anyone go after him with such unpleasant thoughts?

Suddenly, as if to provide as reply to the boy's musings, Lee felt something being forcefully shoved in between the inner thighs of his lower body. The herd of passengers had congested the potential 'escape spots' for his situation, and it grew worse when the slight shoving from people drew him closer to whoever-it-is behind the fretful teen. Lee desperately attempted to ignore the uncomfortable feeling as he began to look down in embarrassment, flustered.

_This is.. the worst.._

However, the foreign thing started to rub between his thighs, and soon what felt like hands seized Lee by the upper arms before sensually going down to cope a feel on the forepart of the teen's lower body, particularly near his unmentionables.

Lee tensed up in response considerably, who then started to emit small, weak whimpers that were not audible enough to catch the ears of the people surrounding the boy.. with the exception of the stranger feeling him up from behind, who seemed to have been expecting such a reaction.

It became more than apparent that the stranger took pleasure in the act and, upon hearing the low, feeble sounds from the boy, was only further encouraged to continue with his actions. A faint chuckle was heard behind the squirming, whimpering teen.

"S-Stop.." Lee muttered out weakly, but it failed to stop the hands touching him all over. Instead, it only made the unwanted touching a bit more extreme. One of the intruding hands soon found its way inside the boy's pants, and was close to feeling his-

Not wanting to continue this any further, Lee seized the hand but froze upon looking at it. The hand looked a lot like from before, when that man was touching his chest yesterday. It was a lot like the rough, tan-skinned hand that was touching him that day.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that same 'x' scar on the back of the hand.

"Nice to see you again, boy.. Hey, yer enjoyin' this, aren't ya?" There was no way in hell that it wasn't the same, possibly-drunk man responsible for what happened yesterday. The man was even speaking in that slurred speech like last time!

Lee didn't respond and simply stood in place as he stared at the hand in said realization. _This can't be happening. _

The hand then retreated from his hold as the younger male felt sharp pain, something cutting into his sensitive skin on the left side of his torso. He could say, without question, that the sharp pain was a result of the stranger's automatic knife cutting into his side once he glanced at the weapon.

The man whispered again to his ear, "Squeal right now, and yer gonna regret ever doin' that. By the time we make that next stop, yer going with me." The older man took this chance to resume his actions on the boy, who wanted to scream, shout, or whatever to get out of here. But both the pain and the obvious threat made it difficult for Lee to do so.

The male teen had to cover his own mouth from emitting any more noises with his own hand while his other hand was clutching his left side where the cut was made. He could feel the blood trickling down his fingers.. One of the stranger's rough hands was moving its way down to Lee's pants, fondling him while the other one was occupying what was under the male's shirt. The high school student bit down on his bottom lip, trying his best to restrain a whimper or even a moan escaping from his lips.

At this point the young male was blushing and panting heavily, feeling embarrassed and utterly helpless in his current condition. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. He was going to be possibly raped by the time they get off at the next stop to go somewhere else, where they wouldn't be seen—and all because he had taken the bus again. No.. Lee didn't want this.. He didn't want to start the morning as someone who had gone missing because of..

_.. And here I am, letting him do whatever he wants to me.._

But then, the touching came to a halt. Lee caught a quick glimpse of the man's retreating hands and heard the small uttering of curses spoken from a farther distance. He quickly latched onto a nearby metal pole to prevent himself from falling down to the ground after the bus became more capacious due to the sudden exit of the large crowd of people, with some familiar faces of his fellow students entering the public transport.

Although the atmosphere was definitely an improvement from what he was going through a few minutes ago, Lee still felt weak, as if his body had turned into dead weight. His side was still hurting, too..

He found a place to sit and quickly took the chance to claim the seat. He didn't know how exactly to feel at the moment: relief that it didn't turn into a worst-case scenario like he was expecting, or anger towards himself for not doing anything sooner?

Either way, Lee decided that he would ask his mom to drop him off tomorrow. He did not want to stay with the risk of meeting that man again, nor was he looking forward to any of the continued sexual harassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Change(s) in POV. Just trying out different perspectives. The 1st one is in Lee's point of view. ****No sexual stuff of any sort in this chapter.**

**Also, reply to VampireShinobie:**

**I laughed so hard when I first saw this in my mail. XD .. Which was at the wrong timing since it was in the middle of the night. I thought I was going to stop breathing right there... Pfft. But if I did planned to make it him, it would be in an entirely different situation :D /okay, I'll stop/**

**Don't worry; The Serpent shall make his appearance.. in this chapter, actually. I already decided he would be in this from the beginning, so.. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detentionaire.**

* * *

Day 3

I was currently inside the car with my mom driving yet again with those driving skills of hers.

"Move it already!" She yelled, and began honking the horn.

_'I didn't tell Mom, or even anyone about what happened in the bus yet.. Not only is it stupid, would anyone even believe me at all?'_

The thoughts of any possible worst-case scenarios already flashed through my mind. Even though it only made me more reluctant to utter a single word about it, my mouth started to speak.

"Uh.. Mom? When I was on the bus yesterday, I.." My voice trailed off, struggling with how to explain what had happened.

_'I was molested by some guy I didn't even know, not to mention being completely helpless? Yeah, right.'_

"Yes? What is it, Lee?" She was waiting for me to continue.

"Err.. There was this guy who.. Never mind.." _I just can't bring myself to say it._ Ending the attempted conversation rather shortly, I saw the confused look on Mom's face but said nothing as she side-glanced at me.

* * *

At the school- Morning

"Yo, ese! What up?" came the voice of Camilio Esmereldo Martinez, the student-president of A. Nigma High.. a title and reputation that may be taken away at current circumstances for the short male (blackmailing and stuff). He raised his fist for the fist bump they usually do, to which Lee casually did (albeit somewhat dazed).

They began to walk through the hallways of the school, with various students either chattering or walking about.

"Nothing much." Lee glanced around his surroundings. "Holger isn't here yet?"

"Nah bro, but he's probably-" As in on cue, our favorite Scandinavian male had arrived. He embraced his two friends happily.

"Holger is here! No want to make friends worry, yes?"

"Whoa-" The Hispanic male tried to pull away, to no avail. Giggling was heard as girls passed by the three and earning a few curious glances from other passing students.

...

"DUDE!"

Holger smiled sheepishly in response, and began to babble on about something else to Cam.

While these two did so, Lee was not as responsive to initiate the conversation with them.

He simply stood, frozen in place. The familiar feeling of fear and dread made him shudder; the memories of the bus incident started to become come back, and suddenly it's as if the man was here-

"..-Lee?" Hearing his name, he snapped back to reality. Cam and Holger were both staring at him, a mix of confusion and worry shown in both of their expressions. Holger then released the two from the hug.

"Huh?" His amigos didn't hesitate to repeat what they said (in different wording), asking Lee again.

"Dude, you okay? You didn't look mucho great earlier."

"I'm fine," was the reply.

"Perhaps Holger-from-school give more hug of friendship?" The other two turned to look at the taller male, who seems ready to do so. Simultaneously, the one deemed with smallish legs seemed ready to protest.

"No—no thanks. That's enough hugging for now, Holg. And it's nothing, really; I just didn't sleep well last night." The high school prankster managed to say. The other two didn't press him further on the topic afterwards, and soon all three of them had to get to class (after a short conversation regarding the blackmailing and conspiracies).

The school day was uneventful as Lee Ping couldn't quite concentrate on anything but _that_ today.

* * *

Different POV.. (Hint: It hisses. Maybe I should've said 'he', since.. You know what, never mind)

"Hm.." A figure was staring at the large screen before him, leaning onto his chair rather comfortably while gently stroking the snake resting on his shoulders. The snake let out a small hiss, feeling content from the touch.

"Priscilla, what _ever_ should I do? It seems Mr. Cat-Mouse Ping got himself someone close on his tail.. A bit too _close_," said the figure in a mocking tone to the snake, now known as Priscilla. The mentioned reptile simply hissed once more to reply.

The man had full-access to every single security camera around the city; he had managed to see a small glimpse of the scene that had took place in the bus.

Though it didn't show the entire thing clearly (there was only _so much_ to see in those cameras with limited perspective views), even he could figure out the scene with the suggestive touching..

And that it definitely was no accident, despite the crowded state filled with passengers in the public transportation vehicle. He could have sworn that _vile_ man had a smug look on his face during all of that.

"It's more than likely he'll come back, so it seems I must keep a look-out for today as well. Looks like I'll be seeing Mr. Lee Ping sooner or later, right Priscilla?" The Serpent continued, who giggled in that high-pitched voice of his ('cause I mean seriously.. that high-pitched giggle though).

Priscilla hissed, as if to respond. But it might have noticed something as well from the large visual screen, because the hissing reptile appeared to be motioning the man's attention towards one of the small screens showing the insides of a certain high school within the city.

Having access to the security cameras inside the school is really of no surprise (to him at least), but at times they were restricted since full-control also lies within A. Nigma High. And that principal.

Serving as a security cam just like the rest, it showed Lee Ping conversing with his mother in the hallways, though their expressions (mainly the former) indicate some sort of argument.

As much as the Serpent wished to know what they're saying, he remembered one of the things regarding the restricted-access: sound.

'_Hmph, whatever. I'll probably find out later. For now, I simply wait..' _The Serpent mused to himself as he turned off the visual screen via the remote on his desk.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Mom, you can't be serious! Are you really going out for a date with Dad today after school?"

"Of course, Lee; I thought I told you this morning.. Also, is now really the time to be talking about this?" Sue was slightly flustered from the mention of their date at such a place, despite the fact no one seems to be present with them except the two.

'_Shoot. I think I was spacing out that time..' _The 15 year-old male briefly thought.

"I.." Lee started to say, but then his mother continued to speak. "After some talking through, we will trust you on staying home in your room without me constantly reminding you."

".. By taking the bus?" A nervous reply.

"Yes. We will come back around 8. I better find you in your room without causing any sort of trouble, mister! This is probably only time I'll let you off for today," Mrs. Ping remarked.

'_The idea of simply being taken home by having you drop me off there sounds WAY better than going back there.'_

"Besides.. you are usually fine with being dropped off home by taking the bus. It is strange why you do not want to take it again today." The woman gave a look of suspicion at her son, who averted his eyes away from her gaze.

"I- just wanted to say sorry for last time, when you were still mad at me.." He lied, still looking away. Though he truly planned to apologize to her, that wasn't what he was troubled with at the moment.

Sue Ping seemed to have accepted it, not aware of the lie. She nodded and smiled slightly in understanding, which only made him feel worse for lying in front of her.

"I have already forgiven you, Lee. Now, I have to go get ready." Saying their farewells, Mrs. Ping quickly left the building.

.. At the same time, he heard Barrage moving through the hallways. The detentionaire took this chance to go to the sub-basement for detention.

'_Oh well.. There's no way he would still be there at such a time, right? I'm probably just being paranoid..' _He tried to reassure himself, running off to his destination.

* * *

**I'll have to stop it there, since I got to get ready for school tomorrow.. The whole week will be school, so having a break in Thanksgiving is a no-show at all. *sighs* (I hate it so much)**

**On the other hand, progress on new chapter is already in the works as you read this~ (whether you are or not) Story might end in 1 or 2 chapters, it depends. **

**Happy (early) Thanksgiving~ Later, peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait.. Why do I always update at the worst times? I have to get ready for exams soon..**

**Also, to (late) reply to VampireShinobie: I'm getting there soon; unfortunately, not in this one.. Sorry *hides* The next one for sure ;D  
Totally agreed, Deda Altesse. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detentionaire.**

* * *

Biffy's POV

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-Oh great, the sound won't be going away anytime soon._

The heavy, large-sized male glanced at the light-weighted, skinny detentionaire in front of him. They were both sitting in their usual desks, just like in any other detention time...

Well, besides the extreme silence that had took over the detention room. Personally, Biffy didn't mind a little tranquility, but the lack of words from his fellow detentionaire was just weird_._

Though the bully would never admit it, he eventually got used to (and maybe enjoyed) Lee's initiation to chit-chat with him, conspiracies or not. Others would usually either fear him or avoid him (keeping up his rep and all), and 'prankster' Lee Ping used to briefly be like them- until detention. After that, he became one of the very few people that Biffy can tolerate.

But now- Lee won't even say a word. He simply sat in his seat, staring at nothing in particular besides his own desk. It was creepy yet concerning for Biffy.

The hat-wearing male was pretty sure the 'prankster' knew they could simply whisper to converse, so him worrying about only the newly-modified detention system is already out of the option. Therefore..

_'No doubt it; something's happened.' _Biffy concluded, continuing to knit in a leisurely pace.

* * *

Lee's POV

A while after Barrage had finished his usual spat towards his usual 'seat-warming detentionaire maggots' and left the room (followed by the recently-installed detention protocol), Lee was already battling his conflicting thoughts with empty reassurances. One led to another, and it was starting to get a bit out-of-hand.

_'What happens if he's there again?' _Another thought came to reply.

_'There's no way that could- the guy was only there at morning!' _

_'Doesn't help that he might STILL BE THERE!' _

_'3 times in a row? Seriously?' .. _If that was really was the case, then what can he do? At this point, this was no mere coincidence since it happened 2 times already.

The Asian teen could almost feel sweat forming on his cold hands. He had to tell someone, but it was already stressful enough to even try. The looks on his friends' faces, even his own mom..

_Why is it so difficult?_

"So, uh.. Anything big happened today or something?" _Was it that obvious?_

Out of the blue, Biffy finally decided to talk (in a lowered voice, of course) to break the silence. Lee didn't turn to look at him, replying in a whisper:

"... More or less.."

"What kind of answer is that? Now I know for sure something did."

"How did you-"

"Dude I've told you; I know everything!" said Biffy, a little too loudly which resulted in a coughing fit due the gas he was sprayed with by the newly-fortified detention system.

"_No talking."_ Lee couldn't help but stifle his laugh at the other male, smiling a little. He turned his head slightly.

"Riiight." Biffy could tell the other male's mood was improving.

"... Also because you let the the silence went on for like 15 minutes or so," The bully remarked.

"For that long?" "Yeah."

They continued to talk during the rest of their time in the room, but never once were they able to speak about what came about to one of them.

Time passed by quickly, and it soon became 4:15.

* * *

A little later after detention time was over..

Lee side-glanced at the window to see his own reflection glancing back. He was able to get on the transit bus without seeing the man at all.

_'Is he gone for real? I wouldn't know for sure. I haven't mentioned a single thing about it with anyone, not even Biff..' _The male sighed dejectedly and pulled the cord to signal his stop.

Exiting out of the bus, he shortly watched it drive further away before shifting his attention back to going home. During that same moment, the terrible feeling of dread returned when rustling was heard. With both arms being held back together tightly and a damp cloth-with a sickly-sweet scent-clasped over his mouth and nose, Lee felt himself being dragged from behind.

_'Oh no no no-' _His heart was pounding rapidly.

"We've been expecting you," said an unfamiliar voice while something-no, some_one_\- punched the off-guarded male in the stomach that knocked the remaining air out of him. He had held his breath earlier, at the exact time his arms were restrained.

_'Damn-'_

Lee started to cough violently from the blow, struggling relentlessly to escape but with no success. Having to forcefully inhale a large amount of the disgustingly-sweet smell from the cloth, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ookay.. So, the evil bad man has evil henchmen too. And they took him away while he's unconscious evilly (that's a word?).. Pretty much sums up what happened in the end- What will happen next?! *cough* Sorry for the short chapter, but I just had to type and fix this up again after a long time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear to freaking- I'm updating again when there's a exam today later (it's like 1:00 AM when I finished typing this chapter) **

**VampireShinobie:** **Not sure if this was the chapter you were quite expecting, but he's definitely in this c: Why or What he'll be doing is for you to read on to know.. haha XD**

**Taco234: Suspense indeed :P I do try sometimes you know . 3 .**

**Props to that one guest who reviewed! Thanks a lot; your review is what made me remember I had a story to finish! (This one!) :D**

**On a serious note, sorry for taking so long- Here is the long-awaited Chapter 4~ I tried to make it long!**

**Warning(s): ****Drug use (and coercion), more horrible sexual harassment, possibly more of that OOC!Lee, Changes in POV, and character death? Don't worry, the character death isn't a main character or anything ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detentionaire.**

* * *

_.. Why does it feel hot? Ugh, my head hurts.._

Still feeling light-headed (and a bit warmer than usual for some reason), the now-conscious Lee slowly awoke to only find pitch-black darkness. "Huh?" He tried to move, but noticed his arms and legs were bound tight.

_Well, damn. So much for escaping. I remember getting knocked out by those guys, but.. _

_Where the heck am I?And why is it so dark? They didn't bury me or anything, did they?_

_'..No, that would be pointless if they seriously resorted to kidnapping just to get rid of me like that.. Right now, I'm in.. whatever place this is.' _The teen mused, feeling glad (but not completely; this current situation is just too much to deal with at the moment) at the idea of _not _being buried alive (the unconscious part didn't really count since he would probably wake up.. or not if he had /already/ died from suffocation).

_'Wait, isn't it a possibility by the time they're done with whatever business they have with me?' _Lee felt a wave of nausea hit him, like that time when the he had gotten sick (like everyone else at A. Nigma that day), Holger had offered his 'germ-go-bye-bye' pie that was made of beluga gills, chicken legs, and a tad of wild-_I should stop grossing myself out by now._

"So, you're finally awake." Lee heard a slight chuckle and several footsteps coming closer (indicating there was more than 1 person), and the teen didn't dare made a single move; he feared the consequences of what would happen if he did while darkness surrounded him. Suddenly, a cloth (which made him realize this _blindfold_ was there since he woke up) that was covering his eyes had loosened, allowing the captive teen to see his current environment and.. that same, _horrible_ man and his other two-man crew responsible for the kidnapping.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" The teenage captive asked, almost demanding. The man gave a crooked smile and went closer to the other, who was more than uncomfortable with the lack of personal space (and inability to do a thing about it since both arms and legs are restrained by rope).

"I'd tell you, but that would waste the fun time we'll be having together. We don't want _that.. _for me, at least. Bring in the other drug, it should be stronger and long-lasting than the previous one." One of the men in his crew took out the drug and gave it their boss as ordered.

Hearing the mention of a drug, the now-terrified Asian male watched the guy give it to the one before him. "Swallow this. Make a move or sound, and you're going to wish you hadn't done that."

* * *

***Change in POV.. A couple minutes earlier***

"Looks like it's already time for me to leave, Priscilla. I'll have to make sure that despicable fool-of-a-target receives proper _punishment_. Stay on guard for now and keep the place tidy~" The snake hissed, slithering towards the desk to rest somewhere while the (non-literal; only nickname wise) Serpent casually walked inside the elevator before the doors closed.

He shortly exited his own casino building and settled onto his motorcycle, wearing his helmet as the ninja assassin started the motor and drove out into the streets, occasionally taking shortcuts along the way.

_'It shouldn't take very long for me to get there, but how long the distressed boy himself will last is a mystery. Of all the people they could have taken, it happened to be Lee Ping? What a laugh.. It would only make this the last time they would make the mistake of choosing the wrong person.' _

Seeing the traffic light about to turn red from afar, the helmet-wearing male took a sharp turn to the right as an alternative route. After a few more turns, secret pathways, and maybe a couple of totally-unintended encounters of nearly running over crossing-pedestrians (but there's actually a reason this time!), the Serpent finally saw a rather-secluded building that matched the description from the document folders he was reading earlier. If it weren't for the two (unequipped, he noted) men stationed outside of the building entrance, the structure itself would match the 'completely abandoned building' the documents claimed it to be.. Otherwise, the appearance was pretty accurate.

Parking his motorcycle from a close distance, the assassin took advantage of the area almost shrouded in darkness and took down the two without trouble. Compared to the rest of the missions, this one was, by far, the easiest; the target had less than 20 men (at best), and there was no sign of any surveillance cameras or security (honestly, you can't expect THIS skilled warrior to believe those weaklings at the entrance even count).

_'But the real mission here is to find and secure that Lee Ping, not some mere 'playtime'.. Or so Cassandra says. Well, I can't disagree about the playtime though~._' Grimacing, the Serpent halted his thoughts by the time he spotted the last room to check on, which was filled with noise compared to the other empty rooms.

..Not to mention, there was more of that ridiculously obvious two-man crew guarding said room.

"Honestly, this is just getting annoying." He said to no one in particular, taking out his long staff.

* * *

***Change in POV.. Back to original***

"How is it? Feelin' good down there?" The reply the man received was a small whimper, who then continued to fondle the restrained teen in his grasp. Before the drug was given, the latter had decided to struggle and fight (or tried to in his current state) in order to avoid being fed the drug, which became short-lived due to his men holding him down and method of coercion. After that moment, the male teenager complained about a 'strange feeling of hotness' and lack of breath, accompanied with flustered cheeks and glazed eyes.

To most people, these symptoms would probably be from the common cold or flu (or some other sickness) if it weren't for the fact that the teen was also more sensitive to touch and a higher sense of sexual arousal.

_'Why does it feel so good.. I-I can't hold it in any longer-'_ The dual-haired bit his lower lip, suppressing a moan when he felt the hand slip into his jeans, settling towards his private regions. The other hand was handling his upper body, groping the torso and rubbing the sensitive areas desperately for a reaction, vocally or physically.

_'Someone, anyone... Help..' _He could faintly feel the tears starting to form in his eyes as the older man began to strip him of the almost-tattered shirt stained with dried blood-

"I wouldn't go any further than that, if I were you," warned a figure wielding a long staff, stepping inside the room after throwing down one of the unconscious men onto the ground. "I figure you are Hendrick Turows?" The figure, now clearly a physically-built male wearing a helmet, asks (though sounds more of a statement) as he stares down at the man.

Shocked and fearing for his life, the man immediately stops his actions and backs away from the two. "H-How did you..!? W-Wait, what could I have done to have _HER _assassin sent to me?!"

"You chose the wrong person to abduct, therefore you are to be ridden of; I am simply here to follow orders." The helmet-wearer replied coolly, approaching the fearful man with his staff.

* * *

**The Serpent's POV.. *First POV on first two paragraphs, but back to 3rd afterwards***

"Y-You're right, that was a stupid suggestion! Maybe we can work something out-"

The beyond-terrified man begged to be spared of his life by offering countless deals, but I was having none of it. During the midst of the ordeal, I glanced at Lee Ping, who seemed to be entirely out of it; the boy wouldn't even look up to witness the scene.

Upon a brief closer inspection, his clothes were in terrible condition; some areas of the clothing were in shreds (what part of the areas, I rather not say) and stained with blood that had already dried. A few parts of the body (at least, where skin is showing) appears to be bruised, but most of them doesn't seem to be serious..

_'And to think he would enjoy a more.. cruel pleasure in seeing the man who violated him to die here. I guess it shows just how different we really are.' _He couldn't help but show a sick, twisted smile on his face at the thought, which seemed to worsen the man's sanity by a considerable amount.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the Serpent (cleanly as possible, mind you) ended the man's life in a flash by the time the teen had shortly fainted (might be a concern, but pretty sure it's not from a life-threat). The older Asian male then made a call to handle the remaining business here while he was to finish the mission.

Once that was over, The Serpent carried the unconscious other as they exited out the building and into the motorcycle, where he drove back to the casino..

* * *

**Wow, I have no words to say about this. One thing for sure, it's not over yet! I think at least one more chapter would be the final for this story, but I'm considering to include in an epilogue.. Eh. I'll probably figure the whole thing out once I'm done with the chapter ^-^**

**And I'm sorry if there are any errors; I was typing this before school starts in a few hours.. Later, peeps~**


End file.
